


What Is Love? (Baby Don’t Hurt Me)

by BenjiBoi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiBoi/pseuds/BenjiBoi
Summary: Catra and Adora grew up in the Horde, so they don’t fully understand the concept of love. They have feelings, and they talk about them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What Is Love? (Baby Don’t Hurt Me)

Catra was content.

She didn’t feel this way often. She usually was angry, then tired, then had a little bit of respite when she curled up at the foot of Adora’s bed.

This, though? She was sure that this was as close as she was ever going to get to experiencing Heaven.

She and Adora were up on their roof, just enjoying each other’s presence. Catra decided to break that silence after a little while. “You did really well today.”

Adora’s eyes widened a little at the statement, her grin widening. “Really? I’m only coming in second place in the speed trials. I still don’t understand how you’re that fast.” 

“Just born to be fast, I suppose. And yeah, really. You’re definitely faster than you were last week.” 

Adora smirked. “You’ve been watching, huh?” Catra’s ears turned back and her face felt warm. “N-no! Well, ok yeah, but only because I was making sure you wouldn’t steal first place!” 

“Uh huh. Sure.” Adora was still wearing that stupid smirk. Catra growled and shoved her hand over Adora’s mouth. Adora decided to be petty and lick a bunch of saliva all over Catra’s fur on her palm.

Catra made a disgusted face and pulled back. “Ugh, I forgot you humans had such slimy tongues. Gross.” She glanced at Adora for a second before wiping off her hand on her friend’s arm.

Adora laughed at that, bringing Catra closer by slinging an arm around her shoulders. Catra’s tail curled around the older girls waist in response, her head gently butting into Adora’s chin. For a moment, it was silent save for Catra’s soft purring, another thing that only Adora was allowed to experience.

“Were you really only looking at me because you thought I’d steal your rank?” Adora murmured, voice hesitant.

Catra opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and thought over her words. “..no. I wasn’t.”

Adora seemed to perk up at that. “Then why were you watching me?”

Catra shifted in Adora’s lap, now facing the girl. Adora’s hands went to her waist. “I have a feeling. It’s not just..liking you. Not like I like anyone else. It’s..it’s more than that, if that makes sense. Does it?” Her voice was soft and unguarded.

“I think I know what you’re talking about, yeah. I get kinda warm? When you’re around me? A-and I can’t stop thinking about you all day..” Adora giggled nervously, causing a grin to come from the feline. 

“We’ll find the word one day. We have to, right? People have lots of words for things outside the Frightzone. Once we’re running things, we’ll figure out what this feeling is called.” She leaned in, pressing her forehead gently against Adora’s.

“Because you look out for me?” A small smirk from the blond.

“And you look out for me.” A matching grin from the Magicat.

“Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other.” Adora murmured. 

“You promise?” Catra whispered.

“I promise.” Adora whispered back.

They stayed like that for a long while, just happily existing in each other’s space. That’s how it always had been. And that’s how it always would be.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Benji! Thanks for taking the time to read that, and any feedback you have in the comments below is highly appreciated! This is the first fanfic I’ve ever actually posted anywhere, and I only write as a small hobby. I really hoped you enjoyed this, I have some others I’m working on that I may post at a later date. Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
